


Yeah, Pull it Harder

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bottom!Harry, HP Kinktober 2020, Hair Pulling, M/M, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: The sex is very good.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Yeah, Pull it Harder

**Author's Note:**

> HP Kinktober 2020 Day 19: Hair Pulling


End file.
